bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Maekiun (BZPRPG)
Maekiun is a character in the BZPRPG. He is one of Jedi Master J.'s many characters in the game. History Born and raised in Aensetr Derrum, Maekiun spend most of his early life as a student of the Towers of the Scholars. His major there had been Engineering, which he had hope would help him find a good job in the city later in life. He however got so caught up with the course that he eventually decided to become a scholar in the field with the hope that he could maybe work his way to become a professor eventually. To achieve this goal, he studied for months on end to prepare himself for the Scholar Exam. Many of his friends thought he was going overboard with the studying, but he felt it was worth it to complete his goal. This ultimately prove to be for his benefit for he had pass the exam with flying colors. Quite a few of his friends were even jealousy of him due to how well he did on the exam, but none of them held a grudge and join in the celebration party afterwords. As a scholar, he spend a good deal of his free time, when he wasn't studying or trying to get experience out in the field, at the Towers thinking of solutions to problems that he found both in the city and the Towers themselves. It was his hope at the time to be able to try and incorporated these ideas into world around him, when he became a Professor. But alas, these plans of him would never come to be for unfortunately tragedy struck him one late summer's day. This tragedy was the death of a good friend, who had earlier in the day invited him out to a bar near the Forbidden Realms in an attempt to show Maekiun that there was more to life than studying and working toward his primary goal of being a professor. His friend's death was the result of a riot cause by gang of Matoran, whom were attempting to rob them at the time. But the circumstances were so fuzzy about who cause his friend's death that Maekiun end up blaming himself and viewing himself as a no good murderer. He even made a promise to never use his element powers again. He was so depressed by his friend's death that he ended up dropping out of his classes at the Towers and took up consuming large amount of alcoholic beverages to keep his thoughts away from this painful event. As for his friends, while they care for him as much as any friend should, they couldn't stand his unwillingness to move on after five months had passed by for he was becoming a drag to be around. Many of his friends stopped talking to him after about seven months, which about when the Towers had him kicked out of school and dorm there due to being declared a distraction to the actual students there. With no home, he left the Towers and came to Toa Sphere to live as a bum so to speak since they were at least more welcomed there in city like environment than that of school one. And there he remains to this day; drinking to ease his suffering and avoiding people there as much as he can. But yet hope still burns inside Maekiun for deep down he feels its his duty to try and help the city and has even been say to be a supporter of the foreigners to Aensetr Derrum. Whether or not he acts on these desires at some point, only time will tell. Category:Toa (BZPRPG)